Warrior Cat Confessions
by ash005
Summary: Here are some of my Warriors confessions. Please do not bash me, these are my opinions.
1. Warrior Confessions1

**Okay, so this is pretty random, but I felt like I should write down some of my warrior confessions. Hope you enjoy.**

**(I am not trying to offend anyone in any way, shape, or form.)**

•I'm not the biggest fan of gay ships(My opinion, please don't bash)

•My favorite couple is Cloudtail and Brightheart

•Jayfeather and Firestar are overrated

•My favorite characters are Yellowfang, Brightheart, Cinderpelt, Purdy, and Mousefur(My sweet grumpy ol' she-cat)

•My least favorite characters are Tigerstar, Hawkfrost, Ashfur, and Antpelt.

•I think Dovewing and Bumblestripe would have made a better couple.

•My favorite Clan is between ThunderClan and RiverClan

•My favorite villain is Mapleshade(Never read the books that she is in, but I've seen and heard a lot about her)

•My favorite medicine cat is Yellowfang

•My favorite underrated character is Whitewing. She is a WONDERFUL mother who has personal conversations with her kits.

•I'm still not the biggest fan of Ivypool. Yes, her sister got quite a bit of attention, but she should have been happy for Dovewing.

•My least favorite Clan is ShadowClan

•At first, I imagined Brook where small fish Swim was a blue she-cat

•My favorite friendship is Lionblaze and Cinderheart

•I absolutely HATE HATE HATE Ashfur(Dorry for the rant, lol,)

•If I were a warrior cat, I would be a calico she-cat with blue eyes. My name would be Petalshade, and I would be a fabulous hunter of ThunderClan.

•My favorite cat patterns are calico, tortoiseshell, and ginger tabbies.

•I like to think that when cats fade from StarClan, they go off and live a peaceful life alone.

•When I read Warriors, I get so absorbed that a tornado could hit my house and suck me up, and I'd still be reading without an issue.

•I am allergic to cats, but if I adopted one, it would be given a warrior name.

•I have 7 OC Clans(HawkClan, BreezeClan, DeathClan, RippleClan, BadgerClan, BirdClan, and SilverClan.)

•I buy cat figures and paint them to look like my OCs.

•I want a huge bookshelf on my wall to display every warriors books I own.

•I used to HATE cats until I started reading the books.

•I feel like ShadowClan would genuinely stink.

•RiverClan camp is my favorite camp.

•Graystripe's parents need to go to therapy.

**And that's all I have for now. I will be adding more as I think of them. :)**


	2. WarriorConfession2

**•I ship Alderheart and Needletail**

**•I wish Violetkit and Twigkit could have stayed together **

**•I teared up when Sandstorm died**

**•Darktail can go die in a hole**

**•Out of all Dovewing's eye colors, I think green would suit her best**

**•I liked Fireheart(star) before he became a leader **

**•Seriously though, what kind of name is Twigbranch? And Snowbush? Can't they come up with better names...**

**•I wish Honeyfern lived so Berrynose could have had his one true love**

**•I don't ship Leafpool and Mothwing at all**

**•In A Vision Of Shadows, Rowanstar really should have tried hard enough to take control of his Clan**

**•I was genuinely shocked when Spiderleg died...like...so unexpected **

**•I feel like there should be more than one tribe**

**•Why was there only one noted she-cat in the Dark Forest**

**•I absolutely LOVE IT when queens have new kits. It makes me feel happy inside :)**

**•Jayfeather should have treated Twigkit better. She only wanted to help**


	3. WarriorConfessions3

**•Twigpaw is a bit too attached to her sister**

**•I absolutely LOVED when Harespring and Krestelflight agreed to help ShadowClan get the lungwort**

**•The prefix "heart" is WAY too overused. Honestly, I think the authors were just plain lazy with some of the names.**

**•****In A Vision Of Shadows, Onestar went crazy! I mean, how would he feel if his Clan has caught the sickness and no cat wanted to help?**

**•It was a pleasant surprise when Ivypool attacked one of the rogues after slicing Twigpaw's ears.**


	4. Update

**Read my most recent comment for update... :)**


	5. Random

**I'm gonna keep adding random chapters until it lets me comment..lol**


End file.
